


The Douche Next Door

by PetitNoir



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Oral Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, they do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitNoir/pseuds/PetitNoir
Summary: When a bad day turns worse, who better than your obnoxious neighbor to help you out? Add in some comedic happenings, a cat with a plan and oh, that obnoxious neighbor? Also smoking hot.This was a gift for my very best friend to repay her urging me to write agin, not my usual style, but she is an inspiration to me and I took great joy in tossing together an insert just to see where I needed to chip rust off.*Minor alteration to text body to accommodate finding the original draft*
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 40





	The Douche Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in a literal eternity and helped my dear friend start her journey into writing. She'd been on me for a while about getting back to it so I sat next to her at work and wrote this monster for her while she was completely oblivious to what I was doing :3 Not beta'd so pardon any mistakes you might find, I'm only human. Cross posted on Tumblr, gonna post here from now on instead. Probably different fandoms, and almost certainly not reader inserts. Enjoy!

It had been such a bad day all you wanted to do was go home and curl up with some wine and pet your cat and not emerge from your comfort cocoon for days if you could help it. Your boss was a total thunder cunt. People apparently lacked any form of common sense. Basic decency was no where to be found from anyone at all today. You missed a package because the tracking info was incorrect, so now you were going to have to squeeze that into your Monday somehow. Great. Thank fuck it was Friday.

You unlocked the door to your apartment and chucked the keys in the general direction of the kitchen as you were slipping your black pumps off. Your cat, Whispurr, was doing his daily dance around your ankles now that you were home and could tend to his kingly nature. Oh you loved that little butthole. Even though he threw up on the floor and started your days spiral into the land of what in the actual fuck when you stepped in it. He was still basically all you had and asshole or not he was there for you in his weird catty way. “Hey buddy, I’ll get you some food in just a sec. Lemme just slip out of these terrible hose and I’ll be right back.” You leaned down and gave him a little scratch under his chin for good measure before nodding and heading to your room.

Once in your room you wasted no time at all peeling the awful pantyhose from your legs. _Somebody_ had decided that full on business attire was a must today for the outings to meet with clientele and so you were forced to leave the comfort of your pants and blazer for something ‘more feminine’ as your boss had put it. She had absolutely no idea and it killed you every time she opened her mouth. The amount of time you spent covering for her and cleaning up behind her with clients all day since she’d decided to leave the office and 'tag along’ to 'express her thanks’ was exhausting. In the midst of peeling off the hose you decided that a nice scalding shower would be the start of your fix-it list for the evening. You finished undressing and threw a robe on before tiptoeing back to the kitchen.  


Cat and then clean. That was absolutely the correct order, because your cat would most certainly do something heinous in retaliation if you neglected to feed him in a timely manner. You’re sure his level of sass would put actual royalty to shame. He showed up on your balcony one night a few years ago as a drowned puff that you were both unsure how he got there or if he was going to make it. A few vet visits and some paycheck to paycheck living for a bit and here he was. A permanent resident. The freeloading roommate as it were. You put his food in his bowl and added a little extra something just because. You had a feeling he was gonna need some buttering up to be your cuddle buddy while you downed wine and watched terrible Netflix.  


You traipsed down the hallway and made your way into the bathroom, neglecting to grab anything to change into since you figured the robe was more than enough for a session on the couch with the remote and a glass. You cranked the shower to scalding and decided you were going to unwind in the tub after you scrubbed off. Bless the water heaters in your complex, you paid enough for the damn utilities, that knob also got turned to hot and you tossed in a bomb and some dry flower stuff your friend swore by. It smelled good and thats really all your tired body cared about in that moment. After stepping into the shower and relishing in the heat meant to melt the skin off lesser mortals, you lathered up your loofah and scrubbed like there was a fire in the building and you needed to get out. The same speed was applied to your hair, which left you free and clear to melt into the tub and not move until the water was cold if you chose.  


Feeling moderately better than you did when you walked in the door, you decided music was an excellent companion for a good soak and set about cranking the volume on your phone and hitting the shuffle button before laying it on the counter. The tenor voice of the man singing that began pouring out of the phone speaker immediately had you feeling the pangs of need and you squeezed your legs together as you pursed your lips in thought. It had been quite some time since you’d had a casual lay. Partly because your last friend with benefits turned into some sort of possessive psycho and partly because your newish neighbor was insufferable and somehow _always_ managed to ruin your recent date situations. You were convinced the universe had conspired against you and the root of it was your stupid and ridiculously hot neighbor, _Christopher_. He hated when you called him that and it served him right.  


Resigning yourself to the fact that you were just going to have to be your own relief tonight, you sunk into the tub and let the silky water wash over your tired and needy body. One song melted into another and you couldn’t resist the urge to reach down and take care of your sudden desire. You knew if you let it be you’d just be miserable later and the whole mission this evening was following the theme of fix it. Not one to be anything less than straightforward, you began to slip your fingers into your doubly slick folds and stroked a little before you felt entirely too impatient to drag the process out. You hooked your fingers into your warm channel and began to stroke and scissor your fingers while your thumb pressed firm circles on your clit. You hoped the music and sloshing sounds from the water were enough to cover the sounds of what it was you were doing since the walls weren’t the greatest in the bathroom area in terms of thickness. Shared plumbing and all that. You were so close to completion, right on the precipice of sweet release when you heard a loud crash in your apartment the general direction of your living room.  


You quickly wrap a towel around your body and then make your way as swiftly to the front of your apartment as wet feet would allow. You skipped flipping lights on in favor of the element of surprise. Heart just about thumping out of your chest, you round the corner and turn on a single light, but don’t see anything apparently out of place. It dawns on you at that moment that you are still essentially dripping wet and flew to the scene of some nonexistent crime practically naked. What if someone had been standing there waiting? You heart rate spikes at the thought and you felt anxious again. So much for your relaxing bath. Deciding you’d investigate the cause of the sound more closely after you felt more secure, you turned to make your way back down the hallway to put some clothes on, there was no way you were just going to be lounging in only a robe after that ordeal. The idea crossed your mind that perhaps you should double check the lock on the door at the very least, and ever the indecisive individual, you turn again and head towards the door instead. As you near the door you hear something and stop dead in your tracks. It sounded like feet on the concrete and now your heart was ratcheting it’s way into your throat.  


Completely convinced now that someone had in fact been in your house, you began to hatch a wild plan. With a burst of courage that was probably completely unfounded, you grabbed a vase off the console table nearby and in a rush flung the door open with a shout. “Who the fuck are you and what were you doing in my home?!” You screeched as you made to throw the potentially deadly item at the perpetrator. Much to your dismay, you hadn’t remembered your current state of mostly undress and as you went to throw the vase your towel decided it had had enough and fell. What happened next could only be something from a terrible comedy and as you attempted to snatch at the only barrier between you and semi public indecency you somehow got tangled up and not only failed to throw the vase you ended up on the floor sans towel and with your bare ass exposed to whoever was standing there, glass all around you.  


“Woah sweetheart, woah!” You’d know that accent anywhere. Of _all_ the people that could have been on the other side of your door, why him? Why the man that in equal measures infuriated you and was the star of many restless nights and wet dreams. Anger was at the forefront and as you scrambled to retrieve your cover you spat at him “Christopher you have less than five seconds to explain yourself, and for fucks sake quit gawking at me! What in the hell are you doing here? Were you in my apartment?”  


“Slow down little lady, I was not in your apartment.” He said while waving his hands in front of himself to signal that he wasn’t a threat. Those same hands that you found your eyes fixated on on more than one occasion, including now. Shaking the thought away you asked “Then what the hell are you doing? And _don’t_ try to tell me you weren’t outside my door, I heard you pacing.” He had the decency to look a little sheepish at that, and while you secured the towel around yourself he said “Your lights were all off but I heard a loud crash and worried that something happened here.” It made sense, but you were still angry. And embarrassed. Not only had he seen you completely naked, he looked completely unbothered while you were still contemplating his long fingers and stupid beautiful face and body and damn it you were staring again. Of course he showed up in a pair of grey sweats that left you sweating yourself. And was he shirtless? Could this day get any worse? You just wanted to get to that bottle of wine and curl up into a ball and hope that the earth opened up and swallowed you whole. Shaking off the stupor once again you remembered your second problem, namely the glass that was now all around you from your valiant attempt at thief catching. You were going to have to ask for his help up.  


Gritting your teeth you prepared yourself for the inevitable smug look you knew he was going to sport when you opened your mouth to _ask_ him for something. “Christopher, would you mind helping me up, I’m kind of, uh, stuck here.” You knew it was coming, but nothing could ever prepare you for the damn dimple. Stupid attractive man. “Now sweetheart,” he drawled, “Is that really any way to ask someone for help? And I believe I’ve told you many times to call me Chan.” Fine if he was going to be stubborn, you could also be stubborn. You looked up to him standing in your doorway and in the most saccharine voice you could muster, you cocked your head to the side and said “Channie, I really _need_ help up. Can you help me please?” He audibly gulped and you counted that as two wins because finally the bastard was showing something other than a ridiculous level of cocky charm, and now he should have no qualms with helping you.  


He took too long to move and you figured he was plotting again, so being the headstrong brat that you were you started to move yourself. As you were about to plant your palm on the ground next to you he suddenly snatched your arm with warning, “ That’s dangerous, just let me help you foolish woman.” It was your turn to flounder as the feeling of his palm wrapped around your slim arm felt like fire and suddenly there were no more smart comebacks because you felt breathless. In one swift motion he pulled you to your feet and and then swept you literally off your feet. He had you in a firemans hold and began to make his way into your apartment, carefully dodging the shards of glass. Was your heart going to catch a break tonight? What was with this turn of events. He must have noticed your shiver because he picked up the pace and set you down gently on the other side of the disaster zone. “Go put some clothes on you must be freezing, I’ll sweep this up. Where do you keep your broom?”  


You wanted to protest. You really wanted him far away because you were on fire and didn’t think you could even begin to have a normal interaction in your current state without being a complete mess. Breathless is how you felt, and the only saving grace is that he thought you were _cold, not terribly turned on._ Hell, you were still trying to process the feel of being pressed against that body almost nude yourself. Instead fuckery appeared and logical words came out. Well you weren’t stuttering at least. “It’s in the kitchen in the closet. I really appreciate your help, I was going to have a glass of wine to take the edge off my bad day, would you like one also? As uh, thanks for your help?” You sounded meek and you wanted to kick yourself. All of the adrenaline was gone and you were left with a weird mixture of relief and panic for a completely different reason now. He must have misunderstood because all he said with his back to you, already on a mission to help you again, was “Y/N. Go put some clothes on.” You must have sounded weak to him when you said okay because he turned and his features softened. “I’ll still be here when you come out, it’s okay now, you’re safe.”  


You didn’t feel safe though as you padded back to your room in search of clothes. You felt rattled and hot.Your own body was set to betray you. Did the air conditioner break or something? It was just your neighbor helping you out. Your gorgeous neighbor. With a voice that should have been relegated to hotlines. Neighbors were friendly, right? What were you expecting anyways, it’s not like you guys were the nicest to each other regularly. That’s right, he himself must revel in your pain since he constantly was the source of dates ending on your doorstep and never amounting to more. His timing was something else. You realized you’d been standing in the middle of your room for too long and moved to put clothes on. Digging through your drawers you grabbed a super lacy pair of panties along with some shorts and a large t-shirt. You weren’t trying to impress anyone, but underwear should always be beautiful was your policy. there was nothing wrong with a little self indulgence.  


Perhaps you could call it a new beginning of sorts with him tonight. The extension of an olive branch in the form of a friendly glass of wine should aid that. Yes, _friendly._ You needed to pull yourself together and get your head out of the gutter. It didn’t matter how wet he made your panties since there was very obviously no way that was ever gonna go anywhere. Shaking all thoughts of risque situations away, you took a towel to your hair and gave it a quick rub down before grabbing your brush from the vanity and tackling your tangles. Feeling a little less hot and a little bit more brave you made your way back down the hallway toward the kitchen to assess the damage and test your newfound bravery with the man who starred in a lot of your fantasies. You weren’t going there. Nope. Nuh-uh. Olive branches. That’s what you would focus on.  


You quietly approached the kitchen granting yourself one tiny moment to enjoy the view of Chan’s back muscles as you saw him putting the broom back in the closet. He really should put a shirt on. “So, whats the damage?” You called out to get his attention. He spun on his heel and looked you up and down. You could swear you saw something in his eyes, but refusing to play into any delusions, you pressed onward, “everything okay in here? You didn’t happen to see what the mysterious crash was all about did you?” He rubbed the back of his neck and dammit his abs, and that delicious v that trailed down into those wretched sweats he was wearing, and were you drooling? What the fuck. You quickly rubbed your mouth with the back of your hand and hoped he hadn’t noticed. “Well a bit of bad news, sugar, your cat, quite charming little guy by the way, or maybe thats just his drunk showing?” He scratched his chin and made a face that reminded you of that stupid thinking emoji and you bit back a smile. “Well, your cat appears to have acquired a taste for the red, bit of a lush it seems. He either knocked your bottle down or it fell. Either way, he’s been in the booze.” Your eyes darted to where he was pointing and sure enough there was your little asshole sitting in the middle of the kitchen licking the purple off his white tipped paws. He had bits of purple around his mouth and was he swaying? “WHISPURR!” you shouted and the little jerk just gave you a look like he couldn’t be bothered.  


Totally frustrated now, you threw your arms in the air and let out a sound of pure exasperation. Chan must have found it funny because he let out a little chuckle before you shot him a glare that could freeze fire. “It is absolutely NOT funny. This day has been one bad thing on top of another and now my damn cat is even in on it. I was really looking forward to that damn glass of wine” You felt like you were genuinely on the verge of tears and Chan started to approach you. He put his hands on your shoulders and said, “Hey, hey. It’ll be okay. I have an idea. While its probably not as nice as what your cat had a taste for, my little sister left a few bottles of wine over at my place the last time she was fighting with her boyfriend and took it upon herself to come crash there. How about I go grab one or two and we can watch something and you can forget all about your day?” You felt drained and could do nothing but nod. His body in proximity to yours was doing things to your sanity. Part of you thought this was a bad idea and you should just thank him and send him on his way, but there was another part of you that was excited at the prospect of spending some time with him without animosity involved. Hopefully the bastard put a shirt on before he came back.  


You told him you’d just leave the door unlocked if he was going to be quick and set about making some popcorn. You were gonna coat it in butter and too bad if he didn’t like it. If this night was going to be full of bad decisions the least you were going to allow yourself were the extra calories. You grabbed two glasses and the bowl of popcorn and set off for the living room to set up the streaming services while you awaited his return. After you got everything powered on you went to the linen closet to toss some fluffy blankets at the couches. As you made it back to the living room he had reappeared with a bottle in each hand. Much to your dismay he still lacked a shirt and now you began to wonder if you were going to be able to focus on whatever you decided to watch at all. Whatever, it’s not like you were taking a test on the content. He had a bottle of red, and a bottle of white, so you took the white off his hands and headed to the kitchen. You threw the bottle in the fridge and grabbed the corkscrew before making your way back to the living room. You expertly popped the cork on the bottle and then turned to him and asked, “So any preference to what we watch? I realize I know very little about your likes.” He seemed to get a kick out of that but answered anyway “Can we watch something action? I’ve kinda had a long day and don’t want to fall asleep. Bonus points if it includes Chris Hemsworth, he’s my mancrush.” He threw a wink at you and that smile that made that cursed dimple pop and now you found yourself on autopilot and typing the franchise name into the search bar. Did he realize how dangerous his behavior was?  


“Okay sit wherever, I threw tons of cushions and blankets and junk around, make yourself comfortable.” He nodded and made to sit on the couch you were hoping he’d avoid. Like hell you were going to sit anywhere other than front and center though so your stubborn popped out again and as nonchalantly as you could, you plopped down next to him and covered your legs with one of the throw blankets you had laying around. Scooting your ass to the edge of the couch you leaned towards the coffee table and poured a glass for each of you. You turned to hand one to him and could have sworn he was staring at your ass. You disregarded the thought and raised your glass his direction to toast. “Thank you for all your help this evening.” He raised his glass to meet yours and added on “It was really not a problem sugar.” The way the word sugar rolled off his tongue. Sugah. You gulped and raised your cup. Clinking glasses you both took a swig and you snatched the remote up to hit play.  


As the movie rolled you found yourself sneaking glances every so often, even though you swore that you were going to leave well enough alone. Maybe it was the wine finally letting the tension leave your body, but you didn’t feel as on edge as you had and maybe thats where the bravery was coming from. Your best friend often told you you didn’t think things through. You hadn’t been paying attention to the movie and a loud blast made you jump and suddenly his attention was on you. Busted. “Baby girl, am I really so interesting? You’ve been looking at me an awful lot.” And there was that smug look you were so accustomed to again. This man was so infuriating. It was your own fault though. As usual you couldn’t leave well enough alone and found yourself in the spotlight. Self preservation attempted to kick in and you scoffed. “You’re insane. Don’t think so highly of yourself, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t actually falling asleep since you said you were tired,” you attempted feigning ignorance. “Well yeah, lets say I’m a little crazy. Sugar the fault is all your own though. I’m trying my very best to be a gentleman here and you’re doing everything in your power to make that impossible.”  


Movie long forgotten you let your emotions get the better of you and out came the word vomit. “Look, I’m well aware that you _hate_ me, but you don’t get to come in here and be rude. I’m trying to patch whatever this THIS is between us,” you say as you swing your hands between the two of you to convey the things words are failing to express. You continue, “Don’t think that just because you’re stupidly attractive with your stupid dimples and your stupid abs and your stupidly sexy voice that you can just oomf-” Suddenly his mouth was on yours swallowing the words you were endlessly spewing and you froze as he wrapped his muscular arms around you body and pulled you closer. You gasped as you realized his mouth was actually on yours and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Throwing all caution to the wind and keeping true to your typical do first ask later nature, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion you could muster. Long held frustrations coming out, you explored his mouth like it was an oasis in the desert and you were a weary traveller seeking respite.  


Breathing heavily you broke away from the kiss in need of oxygen and searched his face for any sign of regret. Instead you were smacked with such a look of lust that the air in the room felt heavy again and before you could screw it up by opening your mouth you decided to put it to better use. You climbed on top of him straddling his lap and kissed him again. This time he froze, but undeterred you felt around for his arm without breaking the kiss and raised his hand to your chest. You felt relief when he squeezed your breast and he gasped. “You’re not wearing a bra,” he panted out. “Of course you’re not wearing a bra. Are you literally _trying_ to kill me Y/N? I already told you I was trying to be a gentleman, and look at what you’re doing to me. Baby girl I’m not going to be able to stop if this goes any further.” You were suddenly aware of just how rock hard he was as he shifted in discomfort and his cock grazed your clit though the layers of clothes between you. “So don’t.” you said, “Don’t stop Chan. Show me just what I’m supposedly doing to you.” He growled and flipped you off his lap and was on top of you in an instant caging you in between those gorgeous arms of his. He leaned in and his hot breath on your ear made your already ruined underwear feel like a dam about to burst. He whispered in your ear, “Baby girl, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow, but you’re far too dressed for that right now.” He nipped at you ear before moving to take your shirt off.  


You were in awe of his rippling abs as he pulled himself upright when your face reappeared from the inside of the gigantic shirt. Brushing his bangs out of his face he leaned down and began pressing open mouthed kisses from you hipbone up your stomach and to the valley between your breasts. He enclosed his lips around one of your nipples, sucking fiercely, and began to rub the other between his thumb and forefinger. You felt your nipples tighten to the point that it was almost painful and began to squirm with need. He reached down and stilled you with a hand on your hip, “Ah ah, we’ll get there sugar, but I’ gonna take my sweet time. I’m supposed to be showing you right? Where’s the fun if it’s over too fast?” He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your tiny shorts and in one swift motion slid them down your legs. Taking a moment to appreciate you in nothing but a pair of sinfully sexy panties you could swear he growled again as he roughly pulled the crotch of them aside and slid those illegal fingers of his through the incredibly wet folds hidden within. “Look at how wet you are. What exactly has you so drenched Y/N? Hmmm?” He made to wipe his fingers off on his sweats but you snatched his wrist and brought the digits to your mouth. Slowly swirling your tongue around them, the taste of yourself foreign, you watched his eyes widen and his incredible smile appeared again. He peeled the panties off you and took another moment to appreciate your fully nude body. You suddenly felt exposed since he still had clothes on and you were completely naked. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked Chan,” you pouted.  


He let out a lighthearted laugh and stood up to take his pants off. He was smirking at you when he looked your direction, you must have been staring but the anticipation was killing you at this point and you didn’t care. “You still have too much on.” you stated matter-of-factly. His boxer briefs were barely containing the tent and you were pretty sure you could see a wet spot on the front of them. He gave a shrug and went to remove them and his cock sprang free of the confines. Okay now you were definitely salivating. Was it okay to call a cock pretty? His was beautiful and you found yourself wanting to devour it whole. You’re sure he picked up on your increased desire but you were completely uninhibited and shameless now and the words were out before you could think twice. “Can I taste you?” He moved to stand in front of you and you sat up greedy and impatient. You wrapped your hand around the base of it and took a moment to appreciate the large vein running up the underside. It reminded you of the veins in his hands and arms and you licked your lips before wrapping your mouth around the head and sucking down the length of it. You could see his hands clench into fists as you began to bob your head up and down and hollow your cheeks as you swallowed around the girth of him. There was drool running down your chin and he was so big you couldn’t take all of him so you gripped what you couldn’t and stroked in time with the motion of your head. You could hear him panting and feel the twitching and pulsing as you picked up the pace. He pulled away and your lips left his cock with a pop. “As fantastic as your mouth feels wrapped around my cock, I have some other things in mind babe, I wanna cum buried inside that sweet pussy of yours”  


You clamped your legs together tighter as the thought of his dick confined inside you had you feeling like you were a faucet. You were sure there was a large puddle on your couch you were going to have to deal with later but you couldn’t be bothered to care just yet. Standing, you grabbed his hand and proceeded to move down the hallway towards your room. Once you cleared the doorway you spun on your heel and on tiptoe pressed your mouth and body to his. You were in need of friction and figured the best way to facilitate that would be to ruffle his feathers a little. “Christopher, I thought you were going to fuck me until I couldn’t walk. I’m not a very patient woman.” Before you could run your mouth anymore he marched you backwards towards your bed and when the back of your knees hit the mattress he lightly shoved you and you fell backward. The fluffy comforter cushioned your fall and he was there immediately sucking bruises into your neck, his hands wildly exploring your body. He began to stroke your folds and inserted one finger and then another easily due to the overwhelming amount of fluids you were producing. He hooked his fingers and brushed that spongy spot inside that made you tremble. As he continued his assault on your neck and pussy you could feel the burning tension begin to build up in your abdomen and knew you were finally, finally close to cumming. The walls of your pussy were clamping around the rhythmic thrusts of his fingers and he also knew you were close. He abruptly pulled his fingers out and the sense of emptiness and you moaning in frustration. “Please oh my god, I’m so close, please please.” you whined.  


He dropped to his knees and wrenched your legs wide apart and before you could question anything at all mis mouth was on your clit and your first instinct was to clamp your legs around his head. He kept your legs spread wide and continued fucking you with his mouth. He flattened his tongue and licked a few long stripes up your pussy “I’m going to let go of your legs, I need you to be a good girl and not thrash okay?” You were so desperate for release you would have agreed to anything. “I’m not hearing yes sugar, can you do that for me?” You mustered up your voice and choked out, “Y-yes Channie,” and that was all it took. He wrapped his lips around your clit and began sucking on it again while simultaneously ramming his fingers back in your dripping channel. The tension was back and you were trembling from trying to keep your legs spread. Your orgasm washed over you in waves of white hot pleasure and you came all over his tongue and fingers. He worked you through it and when the overstimulation became too much you couldn’t stay splayed out any longer and let your legs fall. He pulled back with a smirk and pressed a kiss to your temple before kissing you on the mouth. You really thought you could learn to love the taste of yourself if it came from a mind blowing orgasm like that every time.  


“Do you have any condoms baby girl? I’d hate to have to go next door.” he asked. Your head lolled to the side, still drunk off your post orgasm high and you said, “In the drawer beside the bed, theres a brand new box. I uh, haven’t gotten to use any of them. I’m also clean and on the pill.” He smirked at this and you were more alert than a moment ago as you wondered what that look was about. “I know,” he said cockily. “I’ve seen how many dates left you wanting. Pathetic excuses and all that. I’ve also heard you take care of yourself in the bathroom Y/N. If you’ve wanted me for as long as you’ve been using me to get off, all you had to do was say so.”  


You were suddenly very aware of what had been going on and didn’t know whether to feel angry or embarrassed or to just take what you were finally being gifted. You decided all three were appropriate. “You little shit! You sabotaged my dates on purpose! I knew your timing every. single. time. was just too coincidental! And so what if I used you to get off?! I can throw your words back at you, if you’ve wanted me for that damn long how come you never said anything?” He looked like he hadn’t expected your outburst, but it was going to take more than a mind blowing orgasm to make you stupid enough to not address the elephant that was now sitting in the room. “You’re you. That’s what. You’re so funny and attractive and sassy. So sassy. It’s not like you’ve ever given me any reason to think you actually _liked_ me. I finally figured you out a little better tonight though, your rough exterior is definitely hiding something incredibly sweet. You don’t have to be embarrassed, or hide yourself from me. I’d already fallen your your stubborn ass a long time ago.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. How was this even possible? You were both idiots. Total fools. “You stupid man.” You said and he looked like you’d kicked him. “No, no, you’re not stupid. _We’re_ stupid,” you sighed, “if we both weren’t so stupid we could have been not dancing around each other a long time ago.” He looked up again and had this stupidly endearing and hopeful look on his face. You decided to show him mercy and squash the awkward situation “If you don’t get over here and keep your promise to fuck me until I can’t stand, I might have to reconsider my stance on this.” You smirked at him now and the look of challenge on your face had him covering you again in an instant. He kissed you deeply before lining his cock up with you entrance and dragging it through your pussy lips before he entered your slick heat. The feeling of being so full after so long left you breathless, but also oddly complete. He rocked into your core slowly at first and then picked up the pace as your moans became louder. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans echoed throughout the room and you could feel another orgasm building. “Feels so good Chan, mmmm right there,” you breathed out as he shifted and this new angle had him brushing against your g-spot with every pass. He reached down to rub circles on your clit and you completely fell apart around his dick as you moaned his name. His strokes becoming sloppy with his own impending release his hips stuttered to a stop as your pussy milked him for every drop of cum he had and he painted your insides.  


Breathing heavily you admired the strength he demonstrated in not collapsing on you and as you felt him soften and slip out you suggested you guys maybe get cleaned up a little. “Mmm I don’t think I wanna” he said as he nuzzled into your neck affectionately. He was impossible, and adorable, and apparently maybe yours now. “Let’s at least lay in the bed the right way then, yeah?” He appeared to think about that for a moment before he stood up and pulled you to your feet. He turned down the comforter and climbed into the bed and with his dimples on full display pat the spot next to him beckoning you to join him. You shook your head and laughed but climbed in beside him. He wrapped the blanket around you both before proceeding to wrap himself around you like a koala. You can take the man out of the land, but not the land out of the man you supposed. True to his word before the night was over you were thoroughly tended to. Several times. When morning came and you truly couldn’t walk very well, he brought you breakfast in bed. It was definitely the perfect turn around for the travesty that yesterday was and you were looking forward to not hating your neighbor anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I sincerely thank you for giving my garbage a try. It's honest to goodness been years since I've done any sort of writing and I'm beyond rusty, but it felt good to get some words out there and hopefully I'll be doing more sooner than later. I'm a chaotic mess though so we'll see about consistency XD


End file.
